The Doorstep Angel
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: A Baby lands on the Door step of the G boys but who is she?
1. Crystal Basket

One night something amaizing happed. A baby, a baby girl fell out of the sky. Now this girl was in a basket, a little basket made of crystal. It landed on the doorstep of a group of heroes not just any group of heroes, the gundum wing pilots.   
" Hey you guys did you put the milk bottle out yet?" Duo said.  
" No not yet," Quatre answered.   
" Ok," Duo said," I think I'll put it out now," Duo was the most talkative of them all, and probably the most caring as well. As he opened the door heard a cry, a cry which shook the whole house.  
" Ahhhh! Duo shut the door!," Wufei yelled holding onto his newspaper, sitting in his favorite chair, his coffee spilling on the rug. Just then the shaking stopped. All but Duo looked to see what had happened.  
" Awww what a sweet little baby girl, you're going to be a hot one some day," Duo said, rocking the sweet innocent little girl in his arms, she glared up at him, with her tiny blue eyes, in her little white pj's. Duo then took the little girl in, Hiiro picked up the basket and followed Duo inside." Awww, look now we have a bundle of joy and it only took no hours of labor," Duo said.  
" Humph! Don't expect me to take care of the onna," Wufei said taking a sip of his coffee. As he did the little girl had looked at him the whole time her said that and all she had to say was…" Owww! The weak little onna bit me!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled now blowing on his thumb.  
" I don't think you should have said that, she doesn't look too weak," Duo said. with a chuckle.  
" Usagi," Hiiro read. He looked down at the card on the crystal basket; the only thing it said was Usagi. As soon as the little girl heard him say her name she seemed to like him.  
" I think that is her name you guys," Quatre said. The five of them, then crowded around Duo and the little girl their little Usagi. As they all watched Duo continued to rock her in his arms. After a while she fell asleep.  
" Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Usagi screamed as she woke up. She had been put back in her basket and is now alone in the living room. The first one awake was Wufei. He walked in his eyes drooping and he was in boxer and a white tank top.  
" Oh shut up onna it's too early to cry please, not till I've had my coffee," Wufei said as he walked over and picked up Usagi." Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! She bit me again,"   
" Oh poor Usagi you don't want to have to see Wufei first In the morning you want to be able to see me, well any way let's see if I can find my old high chair," Duo said. As he out Usagi in Hiiro's arms and looked around for his old high chair from when he was a child.  
" Aha! Here it is," Duo said holding it up. Usagi didn't pay attention she was just looking up at Hiiro. As Duo tried to set it up Hiiro studied the little girl, she was beautiful, the most precious thing in his house hold now. You could tell that he cared for her, although he would not show it." Uh…uh…help," Duo said. Hiiro looked up and Usagi looked over, she started to giggle, Duo was stuck in the highchair." Well I got it set up didn't, I?" Duo said with a laugh. Hiiro just looked back at Usagi she was smiling, Hiiro then went over to the refrigerator and took out some milk.  
" Do you know where a bottle is?" Hiiro asked Duo.  
" Yeah, let me get it," Duo said, still stuck in the high chair. He hopped over to the box again. He rummaged around a little, throwing numerous different things out of the box, a couple things almost hit Hiiro but he just ducked. When Duo finally found the bottle, he didn't know it but he threw it at Hiiro. Hiiro just caught it and took it over to the counter. Filled the bottle with milk and gave it to Usagi. Usagi grabbed it with joy, as she drank the milk, she stared up at Hiiro with her big blue eyes.  
" I think she likes you Hiiro," Wufei said walking over. When got close enough, Usagi bonked him on the head with her bottle." Owww!!!!!!!! Onna! You don't do that!" Wufei said. He then walked out of the room rubbing his head." Ouch,"  
" Poor Wu-man," Duo said sitting in the high chair.  
" Maxwell!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled, he then ran out of his room with his Katana in hand.  
" Ahhhhh help!!!!!!," Duo said hopping around the room trying to get away from Wufei, although being in a high chair he did not get too far. Wufei once close enough to Duo stroked once, with his Katana but instead of getting Duo, he got the high chair.  
" Ahh I'm hit!" Duo said falling over to the ground; the high chair had fallen apart." The ground I'm on the ground!" Duo screamed. He then looked at the High chair." Awww Wu-man did you have to break the high chair? Now the little Cutie pie won't have a high chair," Duo said with a little frown." I know we'll go shopping!" Duo said.  
" Do we have to?" Wufei whined.  
" Yes, but who is the little girl?" Trowa said he had just woken up when Wufei had started to Chase Duo.  
" Usagi," Hiiro said walking over to Trowa and putting he in his Arms. Usagi now stared up at Trowa, she grabbed his hair.  
" Cute, real cute kid," Trowa said as he pulled her away from his hair. He then put her back in to Hiiro's arms. Usagi looked up at Hiiro.  
" Daddy," Usagi said and then started to blow bubbles, one popped on her nose and she giggled. They all smiled.[ even Wufei] 


	2. Rabbits, Bears and Pigs OH my!

" Ok so we're looking for a high chair," Duo said as the five of them walked into a kids r us. ( Usagi is in a stroller)  
" Yes and is has to be tuff no little ducky wukies, somhing like bears of wild pigs!," Wufei said.  
" Like fluffy?" Quatre said.  
" No quatre not like fluffy," trowa said.  
" Aww look at these cute pajamas, they're pink with little bunnies on them," Duo said. Usagi loked at them, but she did not seem to like them. So Duo put them back, and they ept walking, they pased some pajamas that were white with yelow cresents on them. Usagi saw the and grabbed towards them.   
" Oh, i think she likes these, " Hiiro said.  
" Hey i found a high chair too!," Duo said. he came around the corner with a yellow high chair with white bunnies on it. Usagi liked that too.  
" Ok now that we know what she likes lets find more!," Duo said. As they looked around they found many more outfits which the little girl liked.  
" Ok Quatre, time to pay," Duo said.  
" Ok, sure, anything for our precious lil Usagi,"   
" Quatre get rid of the mushy act," Duo said. So Quatre paid for it then the six of them went home. When they got home they set up that high chair and then put Usagi in it.   
" Ok let, me tie on your bib," Duo said. the bib was plain white, it seemed to fit the little girl. Once she had on her bib, Duo set some peaseand a spoon on the tray.  
" Ok lets let her eat," Wufei said turning around. Usagi diid not like peas, or Wufei, so she used the spoon to make a lever which flung her bowl at Wufei. Wufei turned around and then the peas hit hit right smack in the face, he fell back.  
" Ouchies, poo Wu-man," Duo said," He's getting beat up by a little girl,"  
" MAXWELL!!!!I am not getting beat up, it's just somthings that have happened. Now i am going to take a shower. Wufei then left and Duo found somthing Usagi did like and fed it to her. She ate it all. ONce done with breakfast, she fell asleep. Duo took her into Hiiro's room and set up Quatre's old crib for her. Put her down, and then quietly shut the door. 


	3. Eggnog for Duo

Once Duo had put Usagi down for a nap he went back out into the family room.  
" Geez, I can't believe how feisty that onna is," Wufei said drying his hair with a towel.   
" Um Wu-man," Duo said.  
" What Maxwell!" Wufei yelled.  
" You have some peas left in your hair," He answered.  
" Erg!!!!!!!You think I want to hear that? Why not tell me the bad things about life now?" Wufei said walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
" Sorry," Duo whined," I need some egg nog,"  
  
A.N.: lol sorry that just popped into my head while typing so why not?^ ^;;;;;;  
  
As Duo Walked out the door to go get some at the nearest seven eleven. Duo sighed as he walked into the seven eleven.  
" Hey buddy want a smoke?" said a shady character from in the corner.  
" No that's ok all I want right now is egg nog," Duo said.  
"Whoa buddy what's wrong?" said the man.  
" Nobody appreciates me they say I'm too irresponsible, or too annoying, I mean does this face look like I'm annoying?" Duo said pointing to his face.  
" Well...I really don't know I've never judged a face before," said the man.  
" Well I don't think it does," Duo said paying for the eggnog and leaving.  
" Poor guy," said the shadowy figure." Hey now I want some egg nog he has some good ideas," The man said he then bought some eggnog himself. When duo got out side it had started to snow.  
" Wow," Duo said a he gazed up at the sky; it was pure white with tiny beautiful snowflakes falling down. One fell on his nose. Duo then thought of something. Then ran to the nearest baby mart. While in there he bought matching winter coat, gloves, hat, snow pants, sweater, pants, and boots, they were all white with little silver moons on them. As he walked out of the store his arms full of bags, it had changed; the wind was now blowing lightly. He stopped at two other stores.  
" Ahh won't, Wufei and Usagi be happy to see this," Duo thought to himself. He marched all the way home, forgetting about the eggnog in his pocket.  
" I wonder where Maxwell went," Wufei said.  
" I'm home!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled as he opened the door, a gust of wind blew in and brought tiny snowflakes.  
" Snow," Trowa said.  
" Hnn," Wufei said as he walked out of the bedroom with a little just woken up Usagi. He blue eyes were halfway open; she yawned, and stretched a little in Hiiro's arms.   
" Awww, Usagi's up," Duo said." look look what uncle Duo got you," Duo said holding up the snow gear. Usagi just looked at him with droopy eyes.  
" I don't think she'll be going out in the snow this year Maxwell," Wufei said.  
" Yeah I know, that's why I got her the size which she'll probably wear next year," Duo said with a grin." Oh I got you something too Wufei!" Duo said as he walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a sweater.  
" Why I don't wear sweaters," Wufei said.  
" You're never too old to start," Duo said. As he walked over to Wufei and put it on him even though Wufei was struggling.  
" And Usagi I got you one other thing too," Duo then went to get a box; it had holes in the side.  
" Oh oh oh oh there are holes in the side, did you get her a pig? Or a bear or a rapid duck!" Quatre said." like Wufei said she needs tough things,"  
" Nope I got her a kitten," duo said lifting off the top. The kitten was snuggled up in one corner it was purple with a crescent moon on her fore head. It blinked as it opened its green eyes.  
  
A.N. yes I know Luna's eyes are red but I like green better sorry.:-p  
  
It meowed a bit as Trowa picked it up.  
" Almost like a lion he said," Petting its soft fur gently. The cat began to Purr. Trowa walked over to show it t Usagi. When Usagi saw the cat she grabbed for it, apparently she liked it. That was the beginning of the friend ship between Usagi and Luna.  
  
A.N.: well not really I just like to say that :-p oh some body said that Hiiro is the father, well not really, it's just Usagi seems to like him best so she said it to him. Lol yeah I know ^ ^;;; stupid right? Well anyway ay hope you like it so far. 


	4. Aww wufei is so sweet

Duo looked down at the ground.   
"She's crawling!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. All the other G-boys ran over and looke down at her he was right she was crawling. Like a little worm. Luna, her new cat, was rubbing against Trowa's leg. He picker her up and started to stroke her fur gently, she started to purr loudly. Wufei then bent down towards Usagi but she just crawled behind Hiiro's legs.  
" Awww come on come to uncle Wufei," Wufei said crawling after her. Usagi just crwaled away some more and he once again crwaled after her, after ten minuets Wufei gave up he had been crawling and it was not a comfotable position to be in for ten minuets.Usagi crwaled over to Hiiro's feet sat , up and pulled on his pant leg a bit. Hiiro looked down. When he saw her big blueeyes starring up at him, he couldn't not pick her up. She was so precious. Once he picked her up she began to smile and giggle.  
" How comeshe likes everyone besides me?" Wufei commented.  
" Because, you're too hostile," Duo said.  
" Yes i agree," Quatre said.  
" Erg," Wufei mumbled as he crwaled into his room and pushed the door closed. The four of them then looked at Usagi she had let out a cry of joy. For Luna was now rubbing against her. It was the cutest sight for them to see, and baby and her kitten. They all smiled and Duo took a picture.  
" Her first baby picture," Duo said," OH my!," I just realized somthing,"   
" What?" Quatre asked.  
" It's only four days till christmas," Duo said. They all looked at each other they had all gotten each other presents early so they would not have to rush. Bu now this little bundle of joy came along one day and they did not know what to do now. They all then rushed over to the door and grabbed their coats. Leaving Usagi and luna wide eyed at the sight of the four of them rushing out the door. Usagi realized she was alone and withing three seconds she was crying.  
" Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi cried.  
" Can sonome get her?" I am trying to sleep.........Barton?...........Yuy?......Weiner?...Maxwell...?" Wufei said. since all her heard was a baby's cry.  
  
A,N.: sorry if i spelt of got one of their last names wrong.:-p  
  
" Ahahahahahaha!" Wufei laughed," Ok you got me you can come out now and pick up the baby," WUfei said opening his bedroom door. As he stepped out he to realized that the three of them, Usagi, Luna andhimself, were all alone.  
Usagi continued to cry till WUfei picked her up for the very first time.  
" Hey yeah, don't cry Wufei's here," He said.  
" Wum-man!," Usagi screamed with joy.  
" No...Wufei, not Wu-man," Wufei mutered mad at Duo for teaching her that.  
" Wu-man," she squeeled once again. Wufei then walked over to the chair and sat down, sat her in his lap and started to hum. Usagi just stared at him with her big blue eyes. She did not know this tune it was different from what Hiiro humed. it Seemed happier. It seemed just for her. She knew he cared she just hadn't seen him show her yet, and now that she has, she cared to. Usagi realized he too did care for her. so she laid her haed down and fell asleep. after awhile Wufei did too. 


	5. Candid Camera

Duo giggled a bit.  
" Smile, you're on candid camera!," Duo said as he took a picture of Usagi sleeping with Wufei.  
"Huh?" Wufei said his eyes flickering open a bit. Duo was laughing."what's so funny maxwell?"   
"Oh nothing," He said. Wufei then hear light snoring, he looked down. The was an Angel asleep on him. " Awww," Wufei said. Duo giggled again.  
"Fei-chan is going mushy," Duo said.  
" MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!" Wufei whisper screamed. Usagi yawaned a bit. Her eyes slowly opening. Everyone wnet silent.  
" Wu-man!," Usagi cried giving Wufei a hug.  
" Awww," Trowa said. Usagi turned around and looked at trowa. She walked over to him and reached up torwards him.  
" SHE'S WALKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo said. Trowa picked her up. Once again she grabbed his hair. This time she wouldn't let go.  
"geez kid what is it about my hair?" Trowa asked.  
" Lion!," Usagi squelled.   
"Awww," Trowa said. Usagi then let go and Trowa held her. Usagi was now all smiles.   
Later that night, after dinner....Usagi had fallen asleep and the g-boys were wrapping her presents.  
" I'm so glad about what we got her," Duo said. putting a bow on the package.  
" So what did you get her?" Wufei asked.  
" We got her a little trycicle, a stuffed lion as big as the chair, a water gun set for the bath tub, and a guide to guys and their mysterious ways, from moi," Duo said. Wufei could tell that they had all picken one out for her based on their personalities.  
" So i guess i have to get her somthing now," Wufei said.  
" Nope," Duo said," you already did," Duo said.  
" What are you alking about?" Wufei said.  
" Oh i made the cat from you," Duo said.  
" Oh...well ......i guess that's ok...but does she know that?" Wufei asked.  
" Yes when i was putting her to sleep I told her," Duo said.  
" But how do i know?" Wufei said.  
" I think she'll thank-you some day," Duo answered.  
" Yeah, uh huh," Wufei said," whatever," After wrapping the five of them then went to bed. 


	6. What Happened?

The Doorstep Angel  
Chapter Six  
  
It was a beautiful morining. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Usagi, now looking about 10, was making waffels. Usagi? Making walffles?   
" Usagi?" Duo said.   
" Yeah?" Usagi replied  
" What are you doing?"  
" Making waffles silly, waht does it look like im doing?"  
" But just last night you were this tiny little thing and now you're you're a little lady,"  
" Oh, stop it you're going to make me blush," Usagi said pulling her hands up to her cheecks, dripping batter onto her shoes. " Oops," Just then Wufei came out looking as groggy as usual. " Waffles?"  
" Sure, tahnks Usagi," Wufei replied, and kept on walking, " Usagi?" with wide eyse atared at her up and down. " What happened? Maxwell what did you feed her?"  
" Nothing, I swear, I was as astonished as you were," Duo replied.  
" Good morning everybody!!!" Quatre said bouncing through the door from tennis.  
" Hey Quatre," Usagi said, Quatre walked over and gave her a little peck on the cheeck.  
" Quatre, doesnt Usagi look different to you?" Duo asked.  
" nope, same as she did this morning," He replied.  
" What? yOu've seen her already adn you'r enot bothered by it one bit?"  
" Oh, at first it was a little weird btu now it's a joy, we needed a woman's touch around her and we got it." Usagi just smiled a bit, closing the waffle iron." Well see you guys, later, I've got to hit the showers." Quatre then left. Withing seconds the water was runnning. Hirro and Trowa both trudged out of their rooms and sat on the island stools.   
" Hey, gguys, want some waffles and fresh squeezed orange juice?" Usagi asked.  
" Who are you and where is Usagi, she wasnt in the crib this morning," Hirro replied, still half asleep.  
" Im Usagi silly, and I out grew that old thing so I think ill jsut sleep on the couch from now on."  
" Ok, what ever, fine," Hirro just put his head in his hands and closed his eyes waiting to be served.   
" You're not bothered by it at all one bit?" Wufei asked. Hirro opened his eyes and replied.  
" We've seen so many diffrent thigs and this freaks you out?"  
" Yeah, come on wufei!," Duo said sitting down in a chair.  
" Maxwell!!! You were just as freaked out as I was."  
" Not-uh!!!" Duo replied with a mouth full of waffles.  
" You guys jsut settle down and eat your waffles." Usagi said butting into their conversation.  
" Fine!" They replied. They all then ate in peace with only the sound of the birds chirping and Usagi cleaning up the dishes. 


	7. Sundresses and Ice cream

The Doorstep Angel  
chapter seven  
  
Usagi had just finished cleaining up her mess from pancakes when she heard the sound of a little bell.  
" Oh good morning Luna," Usagi said with a smile.  
" Meow," Luna just looked up at her with her big green eyes.   
" You hungry?"   
" Meow" =^-^= Luna smiled with a big meow. Usaig then stepped onto her stool and grabbed a can of cat food from the cabinet. As she opened the can Luna started to purr and rubb against Usagis leg, and as she set the food down in front of the cat Usagi patted her on the head. Just then Quatre walked out from his shower. His hair still alittle damp. He was wearing khaki shorts a pint polo shirt and a yellow sweater draped around his neck.  
" Hi Usagi," Quatre said snatching an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. Juice sliding down his cheek.  
" Hi quatre," Usagi repled with a smile, "Im going to go change," She then walked over to the hooks there were six. Five were the height of the boys and one was her height. She draped her arpon on it and walked into her room. Beams of sunlight shown through her blinds. She lifted up her arms and slipped out of her nightgown. Then opening her drawers she pulled out a light yellow sun dress with little white daisies. As she slipped into it Luna walked in and sat up on her bed.   
" Hoes it look?" Usagi asked her friend.  
" Its great," Luna said.  
" Thanks," She said tunrning back to look at herself in the mirror," Huh? Luna? You can talk?" Usagi said turning back around kneeling down to Luna's eye level.   
" Hmmm, I guess so, I just said what I thought and it came out in words. WOW I can talk," Luna replied with a big grin.  
" Quatre!!!! Are cats suposed to talk?" Usagi said sticking her head out into the hallway. Quatre then walked down the hallway to her door.  
" No I dotn supose so, Why?" he replied.  
" Oh, well Luna can,"  
"Really?" Quatre walked into her room." Hello Luna, Usagi says you can talk, is this true?"  
" Yes, Quatre it is true." Luna replied. Quatre was dumbfouned he did not know what to say.  
" Well, well well," Quatre rubbed his head in deep thought, " You've got some cat there, Usagi,"  
" I know, dont you love her?" Usagi said. ^-^  
" Yes, we all do." Quatre then walked out of her room and left the two alone. Usagi got up and walked over to her vanity. She picked out a white head band a slipped it over her head into place.  
  
~*~*  
  
Duo was walking down the street pondering what had happened this morning. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and gentle breezes every once in awhile would blow them off the side walk and into the air. They danced as the flutter back down to take their place on the concrete stage. Duo caught one in his hand as it was floating down. It reminded him of Usagi when they had first found her. So small and precious. It had only been five days and Usagi now looked as though she was ten years old. He wondered what happened.  
  
As he turned the corner he came to a bus stop. There sitting on the bench was Usagi and Troaw sharing ice cream cones, wating for the bus. Usagi's hair was down to her shoulders and gleaming beautifully in the summer sun. Her sun dress fit perfectly with enough room to flow. To him she was turning into a beautiful young woman. He wondered, was this the only time she would jump age like that? He turned around as the bus came and walked back the other way, best to leave them alone, he thought to himself. 


	8. Brunettes and Libraries and Theives oh m...

The Doorstep Angel  
Chapter Eight  
  
Duo had walked over three miles and his throat felt as dry as the Sahara dessert. As he turned the corner on their street her saw a little girl wit blonde hair in a ponytail. Thinking it was Usagi he caught up to her...  
" Usagi!!!" Duo bellowed. " Usagi?" He caught up with the little girl but it was not Usagi. His mind wandered back to when he had seen Trowa and Usagi sitting on the bench. Usagi had been wearing a sundress but a hair band not in a ponytail had held her hair back. This little girl did resemble but was not Usagi. She was wearing a Yellow sleeveless t-shirt and orange capris with moons on the pockets. He walked behind her to see where she was going. She stopped, right in front of Duo's house.  
" Excuse, me can I help you?" Duo asked. The tiny blonde just stared back up at him with big blue eyes. " Are you looking for someone?" The little girl nodded. " Do you know where they are?" she nodded again. " Ok, where are they?" The tiny blonde Looked and Pointed towards the house.   
" My instincts tell me my friend is in there," She said in a tiny voice.  
" Ok, well what is her name?" Duo replied, squatting down to her level.  
" Usagi,"  
" Usagi? Huh?"  
" Yes, Sir,"  
" Well, you've stopped in the right place. Usagi should be inside come on lets go tell her you're here." Duo grabbed the little girls hand and led her into the house. " Hello? We're here," Duo closed the door and took off his jacket. There was no reply within the house. "Hmmm that's weird. I guess they're all out somewhere. Would you like some apple Juice?" The little girl looked around the room wide eyed and starring. Duo cleared his throat.  
" Oh. Pardon me?" The little girl replied  
" Would you like some apple juice?" Duo answered.  
" Yes please," The little girl smiled. Duo somehow felt as though something amazing and spectacular was about to happen.  
~*~*~*  
  
*BANG BANG BANG* Hirro shot at the targets one by one they came up and fell back down within the same second. He shot until his gun was empty and he was broke.   
" Good practice!" The target keeper said with a hand in the air as if wanting a high five. Hirro just walked by.  
" See ya later Hirro," Hirro just acknowledged him with a wave of a finger. The sun shined brightly as he walked out into the daylight. The trees above him letting through rays of light through the cherry blossoms. Their sweet scent lingered in the air and the petals fell softly into his hair. He brushed them out lightly as if not wanting to hurt them but he did not want them in his hair. He decided to take a short cut through the park. The fountain was on the little children were splashing each other within it. The water up to their knees. One child caught his eye. A little brunette with pigtails sat alone on a bench nowhere near any other children or even an adult. Her green eyes intensely focused on something. Her mint green tee a little big and slanting off one shoulder. Her yellow shorts falling just above her knees. She looked as though she had not eaten in days and that she had seen many hard times. Hirro walked over to her. She did not look up until his shadow was cast over her.  
" Are you ok?" He asked. She just stared back down at the ground. " Do you have any parents?" The little girl looked surprised. Was it something he said? Or was she just having a nervous break down? He squatted down in front of her " Where are your momma and papa?" The little girl got up wrapped her arms around him and started to weep. Hirro didn't know why but didn't jerk back. He just let this little girl weep as he scooped her up in his arms and walked her home with him. After awhile she fell asleep. Hirro just kept on walking home.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Quatre walked down the street. His hand in his pockets. He looked around and took in his surroundings; He loved his weekly library visits. When he reached the tall oak doors of the library he pulled it open and went inside. Heading towards the science fiction section. He picked up a book and then walked over to a chair and began to read.   
Half way into the second chapter he heard noises.  
" Humph, Ooof, eee," He wondered what they were and decided he would just check it out and read it at home. He looked around wondering where the sounds had come from. Then he heard them again  
." Humph, Ooof, eee," He walked down in the middle of all the rows and came upon a little girl, jumping up trying to reach a book. Her blue hair cut to be above her ears, her glasses were too big and one lense cracked. She wore a blue skirt, white shirt and black vest. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was a midget.   
" Here, let me help you," Quatre said walking over, grabbed the book for the little girl and handed it to her. He then walked over to the desk and checked out the book.   
" Thank-you," The little girl said sheepishly watching him leave. She decided to follow him and ran out after checking out her book. She walked out of the library and then looked around. She saw him and trotted after him making sure to keep her distance.  
After about half a mile he was almost home and a weird feeling came over him. He looked around but saw nothing. He turned around and there stood the little girl holding her book staring at him intensively.   
" Can I help you?" Quatre asked cocking his head to one side. She blushed and nodded,  
" I'm looking for my friends." She replied.  
" Do you know where they might be?"  
" Yes," She pulled a picture out of her vest pocket and showed it to Quatre. " Here," Quatre looked at the picture and smiled. It was his very own house.  
" What are your friends names?" Quatre asked?  
" Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi," The last name caught Quatre's interest and decided to help this girl.   
" You, know you're very lucky, because I know exactly where this house is." The girl's eyes lit up.  
" You do?!"   
" Yes, would you like me to show you?"  
" Yes sir! And thank-you very much," She ran up and grabbed his hand and the two continued on.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
" Order number 76!" Wufei called. " Hey barney I think I'm going to go home now, I've got a splitting head ache."  
" Alright great day Wufei, I think I see a raise coming your way." Wufei chuckled and went into the back to take off his apron. He slipped off his green Panera apron and hung it on the hook under a plate that said his name. Just then there was a loud crash behind him.  
" COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCOUNDRELL!!!" a voice cried. Little footsteps scurried coming his way. A feisty little girl with raven hair a red eyes, was running this way with an armful of loaves of bread. Her red dress flapping behind her. Wufei hid behind a pole and when the little girl was near he snatched her up wrapping an apron around her so she couldn't move.  
" Little girl what do you think you're doing?" Wufei asked in a stern voice.  
" I'm trying to get some dinner you fool what does it look like I'm doing?" The girl replied. Wufei chuckled.   
" You're the one caught in an apron," He reminded her.  
" Yeah well let me go!!!!" Wufei chuckled, took the bread out of her hands handed it back to barney and then carried her out back.   
" Listen little one if you're that hungry you can come back with me. One of my roomies is an awesome cook."  
"I don't need any charity!"  
" Fine, see you round," Wufei said as he turned his back and began to head home. It wasn't more then 5 seconds till....  
" Wait, you're not kidding?" she asked. Her eyes questioning him and his decency.   
" Not kidding."  
" Fine,"  
" OK," The two then walked home to the house together. The sun setting in the back round. Shining like a drop of burning gold, washing them with a bath of heat. 


	9. Sleeping Beauty

The Doorstep Angel  
chapter nine  
"So how do you know Usagi?" Duo asked.  
"Well.....hmmmm? How do I know Usagi, thats a good question," The little girl replied. Just then the door opened. Hirro walked in with a little brunette in his arms. Quatre and Wufei following. Quatre holding the hand of a little blue haired girl and Wufei the hand of a raven haired girl with big red eyes.   
" Um, Hi?" Duo said surprised.  
"shhh," Hirro quieted Duo down. "The littlun is sleeping."  
" Oops,"  
" MAKOTO! AMI REI!!" Said the blonde in a whispered yell.  
" MINAKO!" Replied Ami and Rei in a whispered yell. Makoto just lay on the couch sound asleep. The three little girls all hugged.  
" You four know each other?" Quater asked.  
" Yes, that is correct," Ami replied.  
" And you also all know Usagi?" Wufei questioned.  
" Yes," Rei answered.  
" Wow, small world." Duo added in.  
" Where is Usagi?" Hirro asked.  
" She and Trowa went out walkign awhile ago. They should be home so..." *CLICK*  
" We're home!" Usagi called cheerfully.  
" USAGI!!!!" The three girls cried. Usagi's eyes lit up as she saw her three friends.  
" AMI! MINAKO! REI!!" Usagi said running up to give her friends a great big hug. Makoto still asleep on the couch was missing out in the excitement. " But where's Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh, shes on the couch," Quatre said. Usagi ran over to the couch to find her little brunette friend sound asleep.   
" Makoto?" Usagi cooed softly. " Makooootoooo,"  
" Hmm?" Makoto switched sides and now faced the back of the couch.   
" Makoto!!!" Minako yelled.  
" Minako! Be quite Im trying to...Minako?" Makoto shot up to find her three friends and a group of men behind them." Where are we?"  
" You're in my house!" Usagi cried happily from beihnd Makoto. Makoto shot a look behind her. Her eyes lighting up with joy.  
" Usagi!!!" Makoto grabbed her friend in her arms and swung her around. Usagi just laughed as she was swung around in the air. The five were now rejoined as a group and happy to see each other. The girls' chatter filled the room.  
" So how do you all know each other?" Duo asked. The chatter stopped. The little girls gathered round each into a huddle.  
" Should we tell him" Rei asked eyeing the guys.  
" Hmmm, I dont know what do you think Usagi?" Minako asked.  
" I think we can trust them, they've been really nice to me," Usagi replied.  
" Ok, what you're about to hear can never leave this room," Ami said. "Do you understand?" Duo looked a little surprised and nervous at the same time....  
" Yes we understand," Trowa replied. 


	10. Flashback

The Doorstep Angel  
chapter ten  
"Ok, it started like this," Ami started..  
  
~*Beginnging of Flash back*~  
  
" Come on everyone its this way," Usagi called over her shoulder to her companions. her blode hair flowing freely in the wind. Her sailor fuku was tattered and torn and loosley hanging onto her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes now a dull blue-grey. She scanned the horizon searching for their enemy in hopes to redeem themselves. They had faught a long hard battle and werent about to give up now. Rei was the first to catch up, he black hair in a frenzy flying everywhich way. Her heels broken and her chocker was missing. Makoto and Ami followed holding Minako up. Minako had fallen and was close to losing consciousness. Her head held low and her breathiing steady she was still alive.   
" Here let me help, Ami see if you can trace him," Rei said taking Minako on her shoulder allowing Ami to take out her computer. Ami pulled her computer out and scanned the area.   
" There!" Ami pointed to a black blurr just barely visible moving torwards the horizon. Usagi leaped from boulder to boulder trying to cath up to it. The others following close behind. Suddenly the air got heavyier. The beast had stopped and was now facing in the direction. The five girls couldnt move. The beast raised his hand, focused his power and created a black hole.  
" Can he do that?" Makoto asked.  
" Im afraid thats the way it looks." Rei yelled over the noise. They were suddenly in the air and being sucked into the black hole.  
  
~*End of Flash back*~  
  
" So you see," Ami stared, " We are actually 15 year old fighters of Justice and wont stop growing till we've reached that age."  
" But how can that be?" Duo asked, " Usagi was just a infant a week ago!"   
" Were you not listening?" Quatre asked.  
" Well that still doesnt explain why she was an infant before," Quatre said puzzingly 


	11. Kuckle Head

The Doorstep Angel  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
" Well that still doesnt explain why Usagi was an Infant before," Wufei chimed in.  
  
" Yes, yes it does. We all were killed in the black hole generated by that monster, and weather or not he was destroyed as well we have no way of knowing but obviously we were reborn into this world for a reason." Rei replied.  
  
" When reborn, you do not come into this world at the age which you are detined to reach before you start growing at a normal rate again." Ami added  
  
" Therefore, we had to start at the beginning and work our way up. This may take a week, a month sometimes even a year if not longer." Makoto chimed.  
  
" Though by the looks of it it should not take that long at all. If were infants only a week ago then we are growing ten times the normal rate of a human. Therefore, we shall be full grown within the next week, maybe two." Ami said answering their question.  
  
" What age exactly are we talking about?" Duo asked.  
  
" In our past lives we were all seventeen." Usagi replied. A smile creeped onto Duo's face, and Hiiro hit him across the back of his head.  
  
" OW!" Duo said rubbing where he had been smacked, " What was that for?"  
  
" Dont be a knuckle head," Hiiro replied 


	12. Slumber Party

The Doorstep Angel  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
" You all know what this means...." Uasgi said looking at her four friends.  
  
"What does it mean?" Duo asked looking at the other four guys there in the room with him and the five little girls.  
  
"SLUMBER PARTY!!!!" The five girls screamed. The five guys just looked at one another.  
  
~*Later That Night*~  
  
The music was playing and the girls were dancing. They were all in their Pajamas and they had each done eachother's hair. The music then stopped and the four liitle girls fell onto the layer of pillows which they had created in Usagi's room.   
  
" Whoa, You really know how to throw a party Usagi," Minako commented.  
  
" You know it!" Usagi Grinned.  
  
"Hey, I know what we should do now," Makoto said.  
  
" What?" Rei asked.  
  
" Truth or Dare,"  
  
" I-I-I dunno guys," Ami said.  
  
" What? you got something you hiding from the rest of us Ami?" Minako asked giving Ami the sly eye.  
  
" N-n-no! What would I be hiding?"  
  
" Oh, I dunno,"  
  
" Ok, I'll go first," Rei said. "Ok, Usagi, truth or dare?"  
  
" Dare!" Usagi replied, waiting for her dare.  
  
" Ok....hmmm.....Aha! I've got it!"  
  
"Ok, come on spill it," Makoto whined.  
  
" Go into the kitchen, and get a bowl of luke warm water, then go into Wufei's room and lay it on the floor, stick his hand in it and then leave it there," Rei replied with a grin.  
  
" Ok!" Usagi then walke to the bedroom door, slowly and quietly craked it open jsut enough to get out of the room, then titoed past Quatre's room and to the kitchen. She then found a bowl and filled it with luke warm water. Then carefully and quietly Usagi walked into Wufei and Duo's room and placed Wufei's hand into the bowl. She then went back to her room with a happy smile and sat back down. " Done," The five little girls cracked up and then continued to play truth or dare. Around 2:00 they were getting tired and decided to go to bed. 


End file.
